Grand Chase High School Live
by Dere Dere 02
Summary: Grand Chase High School Live,story about Grand Chase Characters in High School.
1. Introduction

**Grand Chase High School Live**

**(Introduction)**

**Disclaimer:I don't even own Grand Chase.****If I own it I will make Lassy and Arme couple.**

**Grand Chase High School Live,story about Grand Chase Characters in High School.**

**Here are our character (there are my OC too) :**

¨ **Elesis Sieghart**

¨ **Ronan Erudon **

¨ **Lire Eryuell**

¨ **Ryan Woodguard**

¨ **Arme Glenstid**

¨ **Lass Isolet**

¨ **Amy Aruha**

¨ **Jin Kaien**

¨ **Mari Ming Onette**

¨ **Aeknard Sieghart**

¨ **Ley von Crimson River**

¨ **Dio von Burning Canyon**

¨ **Rin(I don't know if she have full name or not)**

¨ **Asin Tyrin**

¨ **Lime Serenity**

¨ **Zero Zephyrum**

¨ **Rufus Wilde**

¨ **Edel Frost**

**Um…it's become to long if I tell you one by one(because there are 10 OC).You will know about my OC because actually they don't have full OC is wizard to tell you,5 boy and 5 leader are Kisa(Kisa become leader because she is My first OC).Rufus and Edel don't appear at the first Chapter,but from the first they are already's enough of the introduction right?Most of them will I call with Nickname(Like Lassy and Ruffy).**


	2. Chapter 1

**Grand Chase High School Live**

**(Chapter 1)**

**Author:Oi...Lassy,Arme!Come here, will start the story~**

**Arme:Okay!**

**Lass:Okay...but,can you stop calling me Lassy?!**

**Author:Okay,i will ~,the disclaimer please~**

**Elesis:DISCLAIMER:The Author didn't own Grand Chase.**

**Author:On the story~**

**- "Elesis!We will be late!"Arme ,Elesis come as always Elesis and Arme will be meet Lire,Amy,and Mari at the school gate."You two are late,Arme,Elly."Said Amy."It was because Elesis waked up ,where are our class?"Said Arme."At class as Ley,Lime,andRin are in the same class too."Said Mari informing Arme and Elly(Elesis:You don't need make it like this)."How 'bout 10 wizards?(Author:There come my OC.)"Elesis asked."The same class."Said Lire."Have you seen the sitting arrangement?"Asked Arme."We haven't let's go see the sitting arrangement."Lire suggested.**

**The sitting arrangement at class 3-X:**

**Boy : Girl Boy : Girl**

**Aeknard:Mari Len : Rin(Riku)**

**Airin : Marine Natsu: Karin**

**Azin : Rin Nero : Nora **

**Dio : Ley Ronan: Elesis**

**Jin : Amy - : -**

**Kise : Kisa Ryan : Lire**

**Lass : Arme Zero : Lime**

**(Okay...the sitting arrangement here are actually the couple Airin ,Marine,Kise,Kisa,Len,Rin[Riku],Natsu,Karin,Nero,and Nora are my were my Rin's other nickname)"There were two sit empty..."Said Ley,appearing out of who knows where."Wha!Since when you are there?"Elesis Asked."We are here when you all are here."Said Rin."Let's go to the class,don't want to be late arriving at the class right?"Said Lime."Okay..."Arme and the other replied.**

**Author:Okay!This should do it.**

**Elesis:This is a short story.**

**Author:I like couple story...but i won't make this one love story even though Rufus and Edel are couple,the same is happening to you all~**

**Arme:What do you mean?**

**Lire:She mean she will make us having couple.**

**Author:Review please~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Grand Chase High School Live**

**(Chapter 2)**

**Author:Chapter 2 is now finished!Lassy,Disclaimer please...**

**Lass:You called me Lassy, ,DISCLAIMER:She doesn't own Grand Chase.**

**Amy:On the Story~**

**At the class..."Good!We aren't late."Said Lime."Just sit at your 't complain."Said Rin."Hello,Arme"Greet Kisa,she sit in front Arme,right?"Hello too,Kisa"Greet Arme, then there are a Group of boys,well 13 boys(know who they are right?).They come in to the class(Arme:Just make the story straigh#Preparing Fire Bolt#.Author:O-okay...)They sit beside each of them."It's been long since we don't meet."Said Kisa to Kise."**_**He must be Kise the one that always with Kisa**_**"Arme just seeing Kisa and one beside Arme just stared out of the window(Author:Their sit is beside the window.),so Arme decided to call him."Hey,"Arme called,he stared Arme."My name is Glenstid."Arme introduced her self."I'm Isolet."He replied with cold that,the class is started,the teacher is already here(Arme:Of course!She is here,she is the teacher after all.)...The class all are already get out of there.(Author:it's the first day after all)"You and that boy don't talk to much."Said Elesis."He was cold after all"Said Arme."Yup!It's Lass after all he's always cold that's what Kise said"Said Kisa(Author:The girl wizards are with Arme and the other.)."Hey!You all what do you think that you all can be paired with the boys?!"said someone,looks like they are the boys fangirls."I and the other were 10 wizard too so it's okay,right?"Said Kisa(Author:Uh, like they ignored it.)."Um...we are surrounded."Said Rin."There is no way than use KORMET."Said Mari."Wait!Don't use -"Lime wanted stop Mari but "KORMET"Mari already used fangirls is unconsious because of it."Um...what's this?"**

**Author:Okay!Now we stopped at here...**

**Amy:They unconsious because Mari's KORMET.**

**Author:I maked it unconsious because it would be bad if i said they died because of please re-review Miyu-chan's Review**

**Arme:What Author said here is Really?I think it used Von...**

**Author:Review please~**

**Author only that right?Okay,please review~.**


	4. Chapter 3

Grand Chase High School Live

(Chapter 3)

Author:Okay,I will try not to use bold everytime,like Miyu-Chan's Request.

Arme:You don't feel tired making this story at **Midnight?**

Author:Nope,i'm used to this.

Lire:it's bad to don't sleep at least 10 PM you know?

Author:I know ,Elly Disclaimer please~

Elesis:*Sigh*DISCLAIMER:She doesn't own Grand Chase.

It's not my fault if it become weird,some missing word,and the other mistake when I updated have some missing word before i know missing word **SUDDENLY.**

"Um...what's this?"Someone said behind they turn around they saw the boys."Oh?This?Like you know it's because Mari's KORMET,Ronan."Elesis Responded."Anyway,help us clean this off."Said Elesis."**Eh**?!Why we too?"A certain red haired boy asked."Just help us,Jinny~"Amy said ...And so they already introduced them self each other,Then Elesis's soul will come out when Mari said Sieghart is Elesis's Great great great (Wait!I don't know how many great so let's skip this) by day they become more close until each of them grow that's always childish suddenly have feeling for our cold and Ronan always seen jinny fall in love at first sight with our little cute and Ryan always seen togeher at the school garden.(Yup!They have Garden in the School the one taked care of it were no one other than our elven couple.)Mari and Siggy always seen Laboratorium,looks like Mari used Siggy as **Experiment Subject**.This one is not normal Ley and Dio always seen fighting about something that Author even don't always bothering Rin and ended with Asin chased by always talked with Zero that doesn't even bothered answering,so this one is still can't talk much with Lassy,because his cold always happen all the time~

Author:Looks like i maked Love story here.

't like what you said that time.

Sieghart:Review please.


	5. Chapter 4

Grand Chase High School Live

(Chapter 4)

Author:Chapter 4 is finished~I just know L's name is writed in Old English too.

Rufus:just start the story!

,Disclaimer please~

Edel:DISCLAIMER:Ki doesn't own Grand Chase and The Character.

Author:Do you just called me with my nickname?

It is not my fault if it become weird, missing words, and the other misake.

Arme's P.O.V

2 months then(magical Time Skip~)"This seat still empty..." I said,Seeing the empty seat.5 minuet then the class started, we have new friends, there is one again what's her name?Edel...Our new friend is Rufus Wilde. His face is the same as Lass's. I wonder if he is Lass brother?

Normal P.O.V

Lunch time~ Arme and friends are having lunch together. Of course with Rufus, too. "Hey,Rufus!"A girl called Rufus, Edel. "Yo." The only Rufus Response. "Um...who is she?" Amy asked. "Edel Frost~" Author Answered. "Why do you come here?!" Elesis Shouted. "If you don't want me here, then i will go." The author only said that...Lunch time finished...Rufus and Edel are always together. "Hey,Rufus. That white haired boy looked like you, you know?"Said Edel to Rufus. "I think he is my Lost Brother." Rufus Replied. Hm...looks like Elesis and Lire is hearing it. After that conversation at break time Elesis and Lire talking about something.

Author: Review please -.-


	6. Chapter 5

Grand Chase High School Live

(Chapter 5)

Author:Chapter 5 updated!

Kisa:Good, you already updated this. You abandoned this just because Vocaloid.

Author:Huweeee. It's just two days.

Kise:She is a little crazy because that crazy Kuroshi Chalice.

Nora:DISCLAIMER: Master doesn't own Grand Chase. She only owned 10 Wizards and the story.

It is not my fault if it become weird, missing words, and the other misake.

Skip time~ "What you two talking about since break time?" Amy asked Elesis and Lire. "Edel~Do you know what Rufus mean earlier?" Elesis didn't bothered to answer Amy. "...you mean when he said 'I think he is my lost brother'?"Edel asked Elesis. "Yes."Only that what Elesis said. "Rufus had half-brother, but his brother disappeared. His appearance is White hair and Azure eyes."Said Edel. "Then we are going to make them siblings again!" Said Elesis. Amy is bored by this already, so she decided to annoy Edel."Ne, ne, Edel, is Rufus your couple?"Amy teased. Edel blushed ! "...I'm Rufus's girlfriend."Edel said the truth. "Edel admited it ."Riku Said. (don't forget about this lil brown haired Rin.) "..."Everyone sweatdropped because Riku. "Riku, your annoying attitude is back again."Said Kisa. "You should keep your manner." Said Nora. (The cold matured Nora is here). "Ha'i, ha'i., Lorraine-chan. Calm down." Said Karin. (Karin is out! Karin is OOC! Our childish Karin is OOC! .). 'Why Karin called Nora, Lorraine?' inner Marine thought. "..."Everyone speechless seeing the calm Marine. "Etto...Ifrit-sama isn't it a little early to come out ?" Kisa asked to Ifrit. "...It's not only me, Lorraine came out too. Maybe because Nora and Lorraine-chan is alike you all didn't notice it." Said Ifrit."Well...looks like we need to appear now." Said can hear it but they don't see anyone.

Author: ...

Kisa: Mystery Story ?

Author: Nope, 10 Wizards inner side.

Kisa: Review please.


	7. Chapter 6

Grand Chase High school Live

(Chapter 06)

Author:Yay!update~

Marine:There you are! I will kill you!

Author:! Wah! Marine is going to kill me. Haru!

Haru Twin: Whats up, Master?

Author: Marine is going to kill me. T_T

Haruka:We don't know who is Marine... BakaMaster.(Our mature Haru maked by me.)

Author:Oh! You two never know 10 Wizards.

Haruna:Yes! You discarded us after maked the ten of them!(Our childish Haru maked by my friend.)(Their name is actually Haruna Sakamoto and Haruka Hanamoto. Haruna maked first then i maked Haruka and I made them twin with family name Morimoto.)

Author:You can know them later in the story. DISCLAIMER:Grand Chase aren't mine!

"Well... Looks like we need to appear now." Said Someone. The one said it was 4 girl with Yellow hair. "Haruka, Kirari, Haruna, and Kiran, what are you doing here?" Kisa asked. "Well~ Nice to meet you again, Leader~" Said one girl with Yellow right eye and Gold left eye. "We are here to do the mission. I'm Haruka Minamoto and that childish girl were my twin, Haruna Minamoto" Said the girl with Gold right eye and Yellow Left eye. "Imma Kiran Glow, She is my twin, Kirari Glow~" Said a girl with glowing Dark Yellow eyes, then pointing at the girl with glowing Bright Yellow eyes. "Can we just open the portal now?" Asked Kirari. "'Kay." Said Haruka.

Swish(?)

"Kyaaaaah! Most of the girl was screaming because suddenly the portal sucked(?) them. "... I bet some of them will trauma sucked portal suddenly" Said Kisa. "..." They were speechless because their screams. "Yes, I think. Anyway, how come their screams were 2 level below mine and Marina's and 1 level below Karin's and kara's?!" Marine said and asked with half screaming because the girls screaming. "Dunno" was the last thing they heard.

Meanwhile in the boy side~ (Imma getting bored of writing girl side.)

"So, what are you doing here, Harito, Hanato, Kinto, and Kiro?" AskedKise to 4 boys with Yellow hair knowed as Harito, Hanato, Kinto, and Kiro. "Mission" Said Harito with cold tone. "Then, open the portal." Kise ordered with more cold tone. "Okay." After that response, a portal appeared and sucked them.

Author: Finish!

Haru Twin: We know 10 Wizards and the rest now. Kisa as Creation V Leader and Kise as Creation M Leader. Haruka/me as Second Leader at Creation V and Harito as Second Leader at Creation M.

Kira Twin and Black Twin: Why we appeared too?

Kurosa Twin: Master said it was more interesting with all the member of Creations.

Author: Let them chatting now. Review minna-san! ^_^

A

R

I

G

A

T

O

U

!


End file.
